Where We Came From
by KayKayBritt
Summary: "When he was that young and reckless he didn't realize just how much he was leaving behind." For almost four years since graduating, Jake has been serving in the military. He gave up his relationship with Marley when he had to leave for good not thinking she'd wait for him. But when an almost fatal ambush on his platoon returns him home he has to face the backlash of his choice.


WHERE WE CAME FROM — JARLEY  
PROLOUGE

* * *

The sun was beating down on them hard. He could feel the sweat dripping from his head as they walked in on the target. He can barely remember his training and all the things he's supposed to do. He supposes that's okay because he's still living and someone with all the adrenaline that rushes through him he does what he's supposed to. He followed the orders presented to him, which was more than he could say for his old self, and continue on with the rest of his platoon.

He joined the military right out of high school and never looked back.

His eyes squinted and his hands were firmly holding his gun as they all tiptoed forward. Him and the rest of his buddies moved with precision. He looked around and made sure they weren't going to be ambushed. He faintly remembers watching all the Iron Man movies with his best friend Ryder back home before he left. In the first movie Tony Stark had been ambushed but eventually escaped with his suit made of Iron. Jake had been lucky, every ambush he'd been a part of he'd manage to get away and shoot back even when all he saw was sand. His lips trembled as they grew closer and his heartbeat increased. He still hadn't found a way to calm his nerves or really his anxiety that had started to build the moment he was put out in the field. It was all so much different from training and the more he faced death over and over he questioned his decision that he made so long ago.

It wasn't that he was so keen on joining the army in the beginning, but he saw no other choice. His mother and him were struggling financially and she wanted him to go to college. He was a mama's boy at heart even though hardly anyone knew it. So this was his way of making her proud of him. The military would pay for his college education and he'd serve his country in the process. When he was that young and reckless he didn't realize just how much he was leaving behind.

When the platoon reached the building they took coverage from the wall. They hugged it on both sides of the entrance and moved in when they were told to do so, guns at the ready. Jake's finger was poised on the trigger and he ran in after the two people in front of him. His heartbeat was drumming in his ears and he couldn't think straight. All he did was see what was in front of him and he knew what to do from experience. Shoot the enemies complete the mission, and most of all don't die. There were people all around them and he cursed the fact that it was a two-story building. His movements alternated in all directions, and his finger squeezed the trigger.

_Aim, shoot_. _Aim, shoot_.

They moved forward and eventually checked around the building when every other place was declared clear. They were looking for weapons; at least that's what Jake remembers from the debriefing earlier. His mind was too hazed and occupied to really think of anything. He never knew how to feel after missions like these where he practically slaughtered people. Sometimes he felt guilty and sometimes he was so much like a robot he couldn't even bother to give a damn. He did deep down though and prayed for forgiveness.

After their task was completed they drove back to their base. Sometimes it was quiet other times they managed to make small talk. This time it was silence. He could tell that the Coronel was upset but he doesn't try to figure out why. Their mission had practically failed and Jake was left to wonder if maybe the Intel was wrong. When they finally made it back they guys wanted to play football but Jake opted out from it. He was too tired so he went to their sleeping quarters instead and lied down. He never slept at night so he always tried to nap during the day. He never really succeeded.

He ended up zoning out with his eyes occasionally falling shut. He couldn't even hear the world around him it seemed. The silence let him dwell on this thoughts but he didn't think of home. He couldn't bring himself to do so. He wrote his mom when he got the chance and then he had a small amount of letters made out to someone who he had lost touch with. Slowly he let his eyes fall shut again and he thought about _her_.

The day she found out about his decision he had never been the same. She screamed at him for the first time ever then. She was so appalled of what he done but really she was just terrified. _Don't leave me_, she had whispered to him right before she left when he had to go home. Eighteen and she had still had a curfew.

The day he left for good was even worse.

It was blurry to him and he liked it that way. The brunette man didn't like remembering, it hurt too much. He knows there had been tears and lots of them. He even let himself cry but that wasn't until he was on the plane and his head was tilted away from anyone's view. His mom had been crying too but he can't remember much of her. All he can think of his this girl; this girl who stole his heart with her innocent smile and reserved personality. She had been crying and clutching to him, refusing to let go. She even kissed him harder and rougher than she ever had before. He didn't leave her side until absolutely necessary. He held her hand, his fingers threaded through hers and he kept reassuring her he'd come back eventually. That he wouldn't die overseas. He'd come back, maybe not for her exactly because there was no guarantee that she'd wait for him and he didn't want her too, but he'd return. She kept crying no matter what he said though, reassuring him that she'd wait but he knew better than to think that way. He knew she would find someone better than him. That was one of his biggest insecurities and as much as he loved hearing her muttered whispers of _I'll wait for you_ he never believed them. Their last words to each other were _I love you_, sealed with a kiss, before he finally went to board the plane. Jake knows that was the most truthful thing he had ever told her.

His biggest regret was that he didn't dare to look back at her one last time.

Well that and how he never bothered to write her when he had the time. He hadn't even known her whereabouts for the past three and a half years that he had been serving his country. Just a bit more to go and he'd be able to go home since his contract was for four years.

Jake opened his eyes after he managed to get his thoughts to come to a halt. Sitting up he lets his sense clear up and he realizes how loud it is outside. There is shouting and gun fire, he flinched at every bullet fired before he picks up his gun and charges out. No one would be left behind, he knew that. At least that was the code they lived by unless it wasn't possible. They were being ambushed and he was almost shocked with himself with how quickly jumped out into the action. His finger pulled on the trigger and he covered his brothers as best he could. The heat was still blistering and his eyes were squinted since the sun was right in his line of vision. He was at a disadvantage and when he ran out of ammunition he was even more screwed.

Someone came at him and the way he pulled the trigger but nothing launched from it let him know that. Of course he had more but he didn't have time to reload it. So he drops it and runs. He's not sure why his instinct is to go towards the guy trying to kill him and not away but he doesn't question it. Once again, he didn't have the time. He ends up ignoring it and diving to the ground. It was then he saw one of his own on the ground. The way his eyes looked emotionless and his mouth slacked open with some blood Jake knew he was gone.

Anger bottled up in him and he took that gun and fired it as he stood up. Jake moved around in a hurried manner. His movements were still agile and swift and he manages to get really close to where the rest of his platoon was. His aim was way off and because he is in such a rush. Get to safety or kill the bastards who were taking his brother away from him. He was trying to choose both but it wasn't working out for him. When he finally strikes down what seems to be the last guy a smile is on his face and he wants to collapse to the ground. He looks up smiling at the rest of the survivors but it is short-lived.

Jake took one step, and he's a bit away from one of their Humvees then suddenly there is a flash and then a real explosion and he's blown back into the sand. He can't make out any of his surrounding because his vision is going blurry. However, he looks down with his head tilted up, and notices the blood that was coating his body. Then he felt the pieces of the shrapnel piercing his skin and his only thought is _I will not die here_. His eyes close again because the sun and because he can't fight to keep them open anymore. He was losing too much blood.

He sees radiating blue eyes on a blurry face of a smiling teenage girl who used to light up his world before it all went black. He didn't know that the next time he'd wake up would be back home.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing related to Glee and such. I am no way affiliated with it either. Also I apologize if the way I portrayed Jake in war is offending to anyone. I am in no way trying to offend anyone in any way, shape, or form. The fic doesn't really take place in the war obviously.

**A/N**: So this is my first attempt at a Jake/Marley fanfic. They my only other Glee otp at the moment. I hope you like it! Even if this is just the prolouge and yes, I know it's long for a prologue. I assure you that the chapters will probably be the same length or longer.

Reviews are love and the more I get the more likely I am to update faster. :)


End file.
